The Hidden Society
by TheSoccerLife
Summary: Kim, her twin brother, and their mother have lived in the Cobblestone Village all of their lives. One day, everything changes...The village is attacked and Kim and Mike (her twin) are the only survivors. When they are separated, Mike wakes up in a hidden society, known as the Acorn Village, but Kim is still missing...
1. Nothin' but Ashes

Hey! This my first Kickin' It fanfiction! In this story, Kim and her twin brother, Mike (I picture him as Cody Christian) are 14 years old.

Kim's POV

I dove behind a chunk of metal, blood and sweat dropping off my face.

My body ached with every move I made. Even the slightest shift in my position caused me to wince in pain, not to mention the gash that slit through my arm to the bone. Burning debris surrounded me and fear consumed my mind.

I flinched after a burning wood block came flying into me and skimmed my side.

Startled, I got to my feet and peered all around me. My eyes were transfixed on my surroundings. Smoke was rising from piles of debris and flames scorched the land I used to call my home. Nothing was left of my village. It seemed there were no survivors either.

I couldn't stand anymore; I dropped to my knees and tears welled up in my eyes.

My family was gone...and that realization slapped me in the face. Collapsing onto the ground, I was shaking uncontrollably with sobs.

First, my father had died out at war only a month ago. And now my mother was gone too. I would never get to see her sweet face, hear her soothing words, or be wrapped up in comforting arms ever again.

And my brother...he had been with me through everything. We fought all the time, yet I loved him. He was always there for me and was like my other half. He was like my best friend. And the worst part is, I don't believe that I ever told him how much I loved him. Actually, the last words I had said to him were, "I f**king hate you Mike!"

Our argument all started only twenty minutes earlier...

I sat in a corner, balling my eyes out about my dad. My knees were pulled up against my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I just couldn't live without him. It wasn't fair. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice at the doorway to my room.

"Kim, what's wrong?" my twin brother asked me concerned.

"Leave me alone Mike!" I snapped back. I know it was a little harsh, but I was caught up in the moment, and I couldn't think straight. From my tear stained eyes to my messy, blonde pigtails, I was a mess.

"Come on Kim...What's wrong?" he asked me again, ignoring my demands and taking a step towards me.

"..." I didn't know how to respond. What was I supposed to say...life sucks because dad's gone?

"Don't shut me out too. Look, I know it's been hard but-"

"Mike I'm serious! Get the hell out of here!" I rose my voice and stood up so I could face him. Although, I wasn't really facing him. I didn't want him to see me like this so looked down at my feet stubbornly.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Kim-" Using my quick reflexes, I grasped onto his arm and flipped him. Immediately, I felt sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just very emotional at the moment and didn't want anyone touching me. I just wanted to be alone. However, before I could apologize, he shouted at me,"What the hell was that for! Just tell me what's f**king wrong!"

And just like that, the tension was back.

"It's f**king dad! Okay!"

"And you don't think I miss him too! Holy sh** Kim. Just because you miss him doesn't give you the right to hit me when I ask you what's wrong!" Mike yelled back irritably.

"Shut up! I f**king hate you Mike!" I stormed passed him and flew down the hallway and the steps downstairs.

When I slammed the door and left the house, new tears streaming down my face, I heard my brother call out for me worriedly, "Come on Kim, wait a second..."

As I was running through the streets, coughing and sniffling from crying, there was a commotion coming from the west edge of the village. Out of curiosity, I jogged over to see what was going on.

I glanced up and saw a flaming cannonball crash into a nearby house. The impact knocked me over and I tumbled onto the ground. Splintering wood flew through the air and pierced my left arm. Crying in pain, I glanced down at my arm. Blood was oozing out from the torn flesh and my bone was visible.

I struggled to my feet, clutching my arm against my chest, and stumbled into a building as another flaming cannonball came crashing down.

When I groggily opened my eyes, I glanced up and saw yet another cannonball, but this time it wasn't headed for a house, it was flying straight towards me. Just in time, I managed to dive behind a chunk of metal.

Mike's POV; Present Time

I lazily opened my eyes. Darkness enveloped me and when I went to get up, something was holding me down. I was trapped under fallen debris and I struggled to get out from underneath it, but it was no use. I had no idea how much crap was piled on top of me. I didn't even know where I was. All I remember was the door slamming and me running downstairs. Everything went black from there.

"Help! Help I'm trapped! Can anybody hear me! Kim!" I coughed from all the dust and lack of air.

My calls for help were getting me no where. It was silent and dark all around me.

What is going to happen to me?

What if I'm trapped here until I die?

No I can't let that happen! I have to know if Kim is okay. With new found strength, I managed to find a way out. There was a tiny hole that I created and I could see the light shining through.

With one final push, I let out an exhausted groan. Once I made it out, I collapsed onto the ground. I was breathing heavily and all my energy was spent

Kim's POV

When I finally pulled myself together, I got to my feet and and ignored the excruciating pain in my left arm. I had to find Mike. I couldn't give up on him.

I started off into the ashes of my village's remains. My gaze was on the piles of debris and smoke and my eyes stung from the concentration of dust. I wondered around for what seemed like hours. My home was gone. All of my friends and family...everything that I had ever know was gone in the blink of an eye.

I was broken from my thoughts when my eyes fell on an unmoving figure in the distance. As I got closer, I started to make out who it was.

"Mike..." I whispered while a lone tear slid down my cheek. "No, no, Mike...you can't be...dead..." I fell to my knees.

But then the body shifted a little. "Kim, Is that you?" he asked, hope written all over his face as he smiled.

"Mike! Your alive!" I exclaimed as he wrapped me in his arms. I sobbed into his chest and he tried to comfort me.

"Shh...Shh..its okay Kim..."

When I was out of tears, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Mike I'm so sorry," My voice cracked with tears. "I didn't mean anything I said...I don't..." I paused for a moment. "hate you."

"Kim, it's okay...I knew you didn't mean it-" I could hear the pain in his voice.

"But I still said it and I thought I lost you and that those were my last words to you and that you thought I didn't love you..." I was rambling and once again my body was wracked with sobs.

He pulled me in for another hug. "Shh...Shh..."

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when we finally broke apart, the sun was falling from the sky.

"Mike...mom's dead...their all...dead..."

He didn't answer; he just hugged me again.

When he glanced down at my arm, he noticed my horrific injury.

"Holy sh** Kim! How did you get that!" His eyes widened in shock.

"Oh well-"

"We need to wrap this up, like now, before it gets infected."

"But what can we wrap it in? There is nothing left from the village..." I said sadly.

"I don't know, but lets get the hell out of here Kim. The sun is setting and I think we should make camp in the woods. I don't know who attacked us, but...I don't want to wait around and find out."

"Yeah..lets go. This place gives me the creeps." A chill went down my spine. It really was freaky out here.

"Ahh!"

I whipped around and saw Mike on on the ground, clutching his ankle. "What happened?"

"I think my ankle's broken...before you found me, I was trapped under some debris and my ankle was wedged-"

"You were stuck under the debris!"

"Yeah..." I could sense him shuddering at the thought. Poor Mike...he was probably scared to death under there.

"Get on then I guess." I suggested.

"What?" he asked puzzled; a smile playing on his lips.

"Get on my back nimrod. I'll carry you."

He burst out laughing. I glared at him. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"It's just...you think..." He couldn't control himself.

"What? You thing I can't carry you? Well then I guess there is no use in trying. See ya later." I said with a smirk and started walking.

"Wait! I can't walk!" he said laughing.

I turned around and saw him limping and tripping and then getting up again. It was an endless cycle.

"Who's laughing now?" I asked laughing.

"I am.." replied a voice I didn't recognize.

Mike and I froze. I turned around and saw who I assumed to be the leader of the people who ambushed our village. Behind him were a few others.

I stepped backwards to be next to my brother. He stood in front of me protectively and I held on to his arm from behind.

I peered up and my eyes were met with icy glares and sickly grins from our enemies.

"Mike..." I whispered, my body trembling with fear.

He glanced at me and I could sense the terror in his eyes. We made it out of the village, but I don't think we'll make it out of this...

Thanks for reading and please review! I love suggestions!

I'd like to give a shout out to Baby Porcupine Cute but Deadly's 'Old Habits Die Hard.' I love her story! Please check it out and review! She deserves the reviews and viewers!

TheSoccerLife


	2. The Hidden Society

Hey guys! I think I have decided to update on Wednesday's! Oh, and thank you to my first two reviewers!

Mike's POV

Kim and I had recently found each other in the remains of our village. We had been through so much and all we had left was each other. I will not anything happen to her.

"Give us the girl." the captain demanded firmly. Kim and I tensed at his words. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was trembling with fear.

"That's an order boy! Hand her over."

"No..." I started, looking up. "Do you have any idea what you people did to us?! You destroyed everything we had ever known, and now you want to separate us. We have nothing left! You're sick!" I yelled, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Hey! I will not stand here and have you filthy son of b**ch disrespect me! Now, giver' up kid!" He took a step towards us.

"You touch one little hair on her head and I'll-"

"You'll what son? Are you gonna hurt me? Look around you. It's you versus...all of us." He raised his hands up with an arrogant look on his face. And that just really pissed me off.

"What do you mean? There's only three...of...you..." I was petrified as I scanned my surroundings. Immediately, my confidence vanished. People emerged from all around us out of the bushes in the night.

"Come on Mike. We can take them. We can't give up before we even try. We can do this." I was surprised at how calm my sister was. Even in a situation like this, she managed to make me smile.

I finally spoke up, "Kim-" but the others started to pull her away from my grasp.

"Mike! Mike!" Kim shrieked in terror. She tried to escape them, but even being a black belt in karate, she couldn't. Once she had evaded one guy, another was already prepared to restrain her again.

"Kim!" I shouted as the distance between us grew.

"Mike! Mike! Listen to me!" I stopped struggling for a moment. "Stop...it's no use..." she sobbed.

But I couldn't give up. How could I after what she said to me only a few moments earlier?

"Mike stop! Stop!" my sister ordered. "We can't get out of this."

A few guys then dragged me away. Unfortunately, they knew karate too and being way out numbered, I didn't stand a chance.

I could faintly hear Kim's cries as I collapsed on the ground. Her words lingering in my head and my vision now fuzzy, I faded away into unconsciousness.

Before I opened my eyes, I heard faint conversations from various directions. In the distance, birds were chirping away and I felt a light breeze.

I lazily looked up and saw a few people standing in what seemed to be a small wooden building. The sun was streaming in brightly, and tree branches peeked in through the many windows. It seemed to be early morning.

My head ached and my ankle was wrapped neatly and comfortably with a slightly grey-tinted yet white cast. I was laying on a wooden bed nearly 2 feet of the floor, covered with what I assumed to be a deer-skin blanket.

Where the hell am I?

Then a flashback of the previous night's events flooded through my mind. Our village burning down, the enemy, Kim...

My eyes shot wide open at the realization.

"Kim! Kim!"

Immediately, I was surrounded by strangers.

"Who are you people? Where's Kim?What the f**k did you do with Kim?!"

"Sir, calm down-" spoke one of the people, but I cut her off.

"I will not calm down! Where are you keeping Kim?!"

"Sir...who's Kim?"

"My sister...you guys took her away from me and then knocked me out." I replied surprisingly calm. I was puzzled.

"Sir...we found you unconscious on the edge of the woods. We don't know who you are or where your sister is. I'm sorry, but...I'm afraid we are not who you think we are..."

For some odd reason I believed her. I could just tell she wasn't lying.

"Where am I?" I questioned, finally settling down.

"You're in the Acorn Village." replied the women.

"Acorn Village?"

"Yes. Acorn Village is a secret network of tree houses hidden away in the treetops of Cobblestone Forest."

"I'm from the Cobblestone Village..." I trailed off at the memory of my hometown.

"Yes and we are very sorry that you have lost your home and your...sister."

I ignored her and asked "So you're telling me for the fourteen years I was living in my village, that there was a village in the trees of the nearby forest?"

"That's correct sir."

"But how-"

"Sir, I think you should rest. You have severe trauma to your head and your twisted ankle could use some rest."

"But I have to find Kim. I have to rescue my sister-" I protested, but she stopped me.

"Sir," she started putting a hand on my shoulder. "you need to rest. I will notify our leader of your situation."

I let out a sigh of defeat and laid back down on my bed. Before long, I drifted back into sleep...

Jack's POV

I was sleeping peacefully for once in my house. Jerry and I had finally managed to fix our broken window - or should I say the window that HE broke. Sometimes I really worry about that kid. I mean, I love him to death, but...we had agreed on no karate in the house...especially flipping. He...well...I think you can picture what happened.

Anyways, I was actually getting a good night's sleep when suddenly I heard knocking.

I groaned.

"Jerry, I swear...if you locked yourself out again I'm gonna-"

"Jack! Jerry! Open up boys!" called a voice. I assumed it was our leader, Luke.

"Oh sh**..." I muttered in frustration.

I rubbed my eyes and squinted at the brightness of the sun. Sitting up, I staggered over to Jerry's bed.

"Dude wake up..."

Without opening his eyes, he said "Jack, just go back to sleep." as I wandered over to the door in my sweatpants, shirtless. I really didn't even care.

I opened up the door and Luke spoke first.

"Did you just get out of bed?" he asked, looking at my messy, brown hair. Before I could respond, sleep still evident in my eyes, he said, "I need somebody to go and check out the remains of Cobblestone Village-"

"Wait...Did you just say remains?" I asked confused. I was wide awake now.

"Yeah. In the early evening yesterday, it burnt down. I'm not aware of the cause of the fire, but we have one of the survivors in our infirmary. I was informed that he, a teenage boy, had a sister who was allegedly taken from him. Grace and Mika were returning from a camping trip when they found this boy unconscious. They also noticed that the village was gone, but their main focus was obviously the boy. They brought him back here and he had some trauma to his head and a twisted ankle. When he woke up a few hours ago, he told Abby that his sister was taken from him. He actually thought we had taken her. Now, because of his injuries and depending on the severity of his concussion, he might have been a little out of it. But as a precaution I was going to send you and Jerry as scouts."

"Oh, to check for survivors." I added.

for conformation.

"Exactly. Be ready in an hour. I'll be waiting for you two at the climbing tree."

"Okay, I'll go get Jerry." I said walking back inside.

"Oh and Jack?"

"Yeah?" I questioned, turning back around.

"Dude, ya tryin' to impress the girls?" He asked with a smirk.

I smiled at the last part and said "See ya in an hour Luke." As I closed the door behind me, I could hear is laughter as he started down the bridge.

That's what I loved about Luke. A twenty-year-old carefree but serious leader. Aside from Jerry, he was my best friend. He was like an older brother to me.

I made my way over to Jerry's bed and said "Come on dude...We got a mission in an hour."

"A mission? Not again..." he muttered, covering his head with his pillow.

"Come on Jerry. Luke came to us and this is a very serious mission. Cobblestone Village burned down and we have one of the survivors..."

I trailed off and asked irritably "Are you even listening?"

He removed the pillow from his head and replied with a confused "Were you taking to me?"

With anybody else I would have been even more irritated with that response, but because it's Jerry...his expressions just kill me and I can't help but laugh.

Still laughing I say, "Just be ready in an hour dude..." leaving him puzzled about the whole situation.

Thanks for reading and please review! Also, if you were wondering...Abby is Luke's sister. I pictured Luke as Freddie Stroma, and Abby as no one in particular. Just think of her as a tall, blonde nurse.

TheSoccerLife


	3. The Mission

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that Grace, Mika, Jack and Jerry are all 14 years old, and Abby is 19.

Oh, and thank you guys soooo much! Only two chapters and already 8 reviews! Thank you, it really inspires me to keep on writing!

I wasn't going to update until later - because I have school today - but then school was canceled. So as soon as I got out of bed (sorry I sleep in...) I wanted to update right away!

Jack's POV

After getting dressed and slipping on our backpacks, Jerry and I left for the climbing tree.

"Jack, where are we going again?"

"The remains of Cobblestone Village-"

"The remains! Yo, what happened?!"

"That's what we are gonna find out dude." I replied

We arrived at the climbing tree and noticed Luke.

"Sup Luke." Jerry greeted.

"Hey dude." I said.

"Hey guys. Ya ready?"

"Yep!" Jerry and I exclaimed.

"Okay, so you two know where the village is?"

We both nodded.

"Your mission is to basically search for survivors. Use your best judgement and be careful. And just...don't do anything stupid."

"We won't Luke...well, I won't..." I said trailing off and looking over at Jerry.

"What?" Jerry asked puzzled.

Luke and I laughed.

Then Luke's face turned serious. Even Jerry was now listening to him intently.

"You guys know I love to just mess around, but I'm serious here. Look out for each other. If anything happened to guys..."

"Nothing will. If anything gets outta hand, we won't stick around." I said reassuringly.

"I know you guys are smart when it comes to these kinds of things. I'm just looking out for you. Good luck guys."

We started for the tree, when Luke added "Hey, if you two are not back by morning, I'll send out a search party."

Jerry and I nodded as we entered the climbing tree.

The climbing tree was a hollowed out Oak with a ladder leading down to the large space inside the base of the tree. When you reached the bottom, there was a mini door carved out of the tree truck. Leafy, green plants and vines stretched across the outside of the door. This allowed us to keep our secret home protected and hidden away from the rest of the world.

Once my feet were planted on the ground, Jerry hoped off the ladder and stood beside me. I peered through the slight crack of the door to ensure that nobody was around.

I opened the door cautiously, and Jerry walked out first. I followed him and gently closed the door behind me.

As we started off into the woods, there was an uneasiness stirring in my stomach. On most missions I get this feeling, but this time...it was different.

How could a fire alone, burn an entire village to the ground? Something just seemed a little off.

I quickly brushed it off though. Luke taught us to clear our mind and focus solely on our objectives.

Taking in my surroundings, I let out a deep breath and caught up with Jerry.

When we reached the clearing where the village once stood, I froze; my eyes transfixed on the piles of ash and debris. I heard Jerry behind me, but couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Jerry's POV

I jogged up to Jack, laughing.

"Hey, sorry dude. I fell behind back there because I..." As my eyes fell on Jack and the village remains, I was in shock.

After a few moments of silence, I asked "Jack...How the hell does something like that" I pointed to the debris. "even happen?"

"I don't know Jerry...I don't know..." he replied, still staring out at the remains. "I think something's wrong here though." he continued, now facing me. "It's dead quiet and a fire that brings down a whole village doesn't just start on its own."

"Dude, do think there was a battle here?"

"Yeah...the grass is all twisted up and ripped out over here..."

"Hey," I started and Jack looked at me. "didn't Luke say that kid's sister was taken from him?"

"Yeah why?"

"I think this is where it all happened." He nodded, waiting for me to continue. "If you look closely, you can see that there are actually footprints everywhere. They are all clumped together because this might have been where that kid's sister was taken. And over here..." I walked over to a nearby tree. "it looks like somebody was dragged, and there's an imprint on the base of this tree. Luke said Grace and Mika found the kid unconscious on the ground, so this was most likely where they found him." I finished and glanced up at him.

Jack's POV

I stared at Jerry with confusion written all over my face.

How the f**k did he figure that out?

"Yo...Jack..." He waved a hand in front of my face, bringing me out of my trance.

"Dude...that was actually...smart..." I said still amazed.

"Thanks, yo!" he exclaimed, completely unaware that that wasn't exactly a compliment. And just like that...Jerry's back.

"What?" he asked.

Oh sh**! Did I say that last part out loud?

"Ahh...nothin' dude..."

Until early evening, we cautiously scanned the remains. With the sun now fading away over the mountains and treetops, we decided to head out.

To avoid attracting any wild animals or other people, we had to whisper.

"Jack...there was literally nothing left...not even a single bone."

"I know, I can't believe it either. A fire doesn't just burn a whole village to the ground. That kid was not out of it. We should talk to him about this."

"Yeah...and he's probably the only survivor other than his sister."

"They sure are lucky-"

"Dude..." Jerry cut me off.

I could hear subtle rustling in the woods. It was now dark, so our visibility was, for the most part, gone. He hid behind a tree and I did the same.

As the noises grew closer, I started to make out a few words.

"that girl...fire...home...boy..."

Before I could connect the words, the voices and footsteps faded away. As a precaution, we waited another minute to be sure.

"Dude, did you hear what they were saying?" I asked, stepping out from behind the maple tree trunk.

"Just a few words, like girl. I think they were talking about that kid's sister."

"Yeah, I heard that too, but what the hell are they doing out in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know Jack...Let's get home..." he simply stated and began walking away.

"I know we should get back..." I started and he turned back around to face me. "but we have an idea of the direction they were heading. Maybe we should follow them...I know it is risky and Luke told us to do nothing but look for survivors, but...technically we aren't. We are almost certain that there are no survivors other than that kid and his sister. We have the brother, but the girl is still missing. If we head back now, we may miss our chance to find her."

He shook his head. "Jack...even I know that's not smart..."

"Come on Jerry. I know we are not suppose to, but Luke picked us because he trusted us-"

"Yeah, trusted us to find any survivors and head back by morning. It's late; let's just go home." he said irritably, grabbing my arm.

"Exactly, it's late. The darkness will hide us. All we have to do is be quiet."

"In the dead silence of the night...yeah right Jack. Seriously, are you okay? This isn't like you."

"Yeah it is dude. I'm just confident about this. I feel like we could prove ourselves by rescuing her."

"And we can rescue her, but not now. Our orders were to find survivors, not go wandering aimlessly around in the woods at night. If we go back now, Luke will trust us and send us out again. Hell, we can even head out first thing in the morning."

"Fine whatever dude, and since when did you become responsible?" I muttered, not expecting a response.

"Excuse me..."

I stopped and turned around, not even bothering to keep quiet anymore.

"Jerry, you have always been the numbskull who does whatever, whenever. And now when I want to do something you would do, suddenly you act like a pussy.

"No, I'm just growing up a little bit Jack. Maybe you should try it sometime." He walked away from me and I ran after him.

I grabbed his shirt and lifted him up against a tree.

"And you know what you should try once in a while...shutting your f**king mouth!" I released my grip and walked passed him.

We walked the rest of the way there in silence. It wasn't until we got inside to our house that he decided to say something.

"Jack..."

"What!" I spat.

"You know what? I was going to apologize until you said that! You never change! You never respect me! You always take me for granted! You're such a spoiled little brat! You wouldn't last a day without me! I'm the best family you have! And you treat me like sh**!" he finished out of breath.

After a long awkward pause, I felt terrible. "Jerry-"

"Don't..." he said looking into my eyes. I have never seen Jerry that serious or hurt in my life. When he slammed the door in my face, I ran my hands through my hair and sat down on my bed.

"Sh**!" I yelled in frustration, forgetting for a moment that people were trying to sleep.

Thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and could you guys give me some suggestions? I might not use them because I have already written chapters 4 and 5, so sorry if I can't.

TheSoccerLife


	4. New Roommate?

Hey guys! Sorry, this is more of a filler chapter, but the events that occur and thoughts of the characters, especially Jack, are important to understanding a little of their past.

Jack's POV

I stirred in my sleep to the sound of muffled sobbing coming from the direction of the bathroom.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up in bed and stretched. My muscles ached from the mission yesterday. Jerry and I were out there for half the day.

Thinking of Jerry, is that him in the bathroom? Crying?

I groaned and walked over to the bathroom. When I opened the door, there he was, rocking back and forth, balling his eyes out.

"Jerry, are you crying?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

He jolted up, just now noticing my presence.

"No." he answered with his arms crossed.

After a moment I said "Look dude, I'm sorry. I never meant anything I said..." I trailed off as I watched him examine a bruise that stretched across his lower back. "Did I do that?"

"No, you didn't do anything." he said sarcastically and walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on, I said I was sorry-" he cut me off and whipped around to face me.

"Yeah, but you aren't." Confused, I let him continue. "You think I'm the clueless one...when really it's you who is oblivious to the fact that you can't just say sorry and assume everything will be okay. You just have this expectation that you can just act like nothing happened. Well, I'm sick of it. And if you can't understand that Jack..."

Before he could finish, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and opened the door, revealing a kid around our age.

Jerry's POV

"Hey." I greeted flatly.

He didn't seem to be fazed by my sh*ty attitude. "Hey, are you guys Jack and Jerry?" the teenager asked full of curiosity.

"Yeah why?" I questioned. Who is this kid? We never have new people here.

As if he read my thoughts, he responded "I'm your new roommate, Mike."

"New roommate?" I glanced over my shoulder at Jack. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, some guy - I think his name was Luke - said I would be staying with you guys for a while and-"

I looked him, then at the ground. I shut the door in his face, shaking my head.

Looking up at Jack, I whispered "Oh, hell no."

"Dude, you can't just close the door on him." Jack said just above a whisper.

"But Jack, we can't have a new roommate. It's always just been you and me." I protested, not even caring at the moment that Milo...no Matt... - or whatever his name was - could listen to our conversion through our thin, beaten down wooden door.

"Well, we can't just kick him out. Besides, what if he's the missing girl's brother?"

"Yo, what if he's the missing girl's brother?" I asked wide eyed.

He rolled his eyes - which puzzled me- and raised his voice. "Yeah, maybe. Now open the god d**m door Jerry!"

"Okay, okay..." I opened the door and said awkwardly "Sorry, uhh...you can come in."

He entered our house a little hesitantly. I noticed he was limping and didn't have any of his stuff with him.

Jack must have been thinking the same thing because he asked "So Mike, where's all your stuff dude?" as we all sat down on the sectional couch.

"Mike! That's it!"

Jack and Mike looked at me with confusion written all over their faces.

"Sorry..." I mumbled awkwardly.

Focusing our attention back on Mike, that question seemed to slap him in the face. Instantly, his cheeriness was gone, and had been replaced by sorrow.

He looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet our gaze. It seemed as though he was remembering something that he'd rather just leave in the past. "I don't really have anything..." he replied.

"Whadaya mean? And where'd ya come from yo? It's weird seeing new faces here." I said, waiting for his response.

"I uh..." he paused for a moment. "used to live in this village...and uh...we were...and my sister was..." He was fighting back the tears. I glanced over at Jack and we left him alone for a little bit.

We entered the bathroom and I said once the door was closed "Jack, this is the kid from Cobblestone Village...This is the kid that lost everything...This is the kid that had his sister ripped away from him..." I looked up at him. "He is us all those years ago. We were so lost and confused; I don't know how I would have survived without you. With my family gone, you became my new family. You are more than a friend Jack. You are my brother. And honestly, I don't think you're spoiled and self-centered. It was late and I was tired, and I just wanted to go home, and maybe actually do what we were told for once." We both smiled and laughed a little. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. You and I have been through everything together. All this kid has left is his sister...and I can't rescue her alone bro."

Jack smiled quick and then spoke seriously. "I'm sorry too dude. I just had this feeling that we could somehow prove ourselves. We have never had a mission this important, and I just wanted Luke to not just think of us as those poor little kids that he saved all those years ago. I wanted him to see us as loyal scouts who he can trust. I guess I let that go to my head a little when I slammed you against that tree..."

Jack's POV

"Yeah, but it didn't hurt that bad."

"Dude, when I woke up this morning I found you crying in that corner like a baby."

"Well, that's because...because...I missed you..." his voice was high-pitched and he began crying. I like to call this the Jerry cry. It makes me laugh and feel bad simultaneously.

I pull him into a hug and ask "So we're cool?"

"We're cool." he replied as we pulled away from our bro hug.

(And just for the record, we are not gay. Jerry just gets a 'little' sensitive and emotional sometimes...so yeah...)

I opened the door slightly, and we wandered back into our room. Mike seemed to be fine now, so we joined him on the couch.

"Hey uh...sorry about that...I can't believe how weak I am right now..." Mike apologized, shaking his head as if he was ashamed with himself.

"Don't worry about it dude. We have had our moments too." I said looking over at Jerry. Normally, we would have laughed, but now was obviously not the right time for that.

"It's just...it all happened so fast..." he sighed, staring at the ground once again. Sadness, regret and thought exposed on his face.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to try and lighten the mood a little.

"So, I guess if you're gonna be staying here a while, we should probably figure out where you can sleep...because we only have two beds."

' s P O V

It's been about a week now since the village burnt down. Mike has been living with Jerry and I for four days, and he's pretty cool. He's into karate like us.

We haven't been able to get him to say much about his sister though. He is still a little shaken up about. It's hard to know when to bring it up. Every time we try, we always get the same answers, which is understandable. I didn't say a word for the longest time when my family was killed.

However, Jerry and I really need to find out as many of the details as possible. All we know is that the village was attacked and that his sister was taken. We don't really have anything to go off of.

Ever since the day Luke sent us to check for survivors, we have been trying to track her captors. We go to the village and look for a trail of any sign of the direction they were headed, or even a clue as to who they are. For most of the day, we search, yet we never get anywhere.

Today, Jerry and I were out by the village again, scanning the scene. We had been out here since morning, and the sunlight was starting to fade. At each passing minute, I had to strain my eyes even more.

I was just about to call it night, when I heard Jerry yell over to me.

"Jack, come look at this."

I made my way over to him as he picked up a little piece of cloth.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

"I think it's a piece of her clothing." I suggested and entered the woods where he found the clue. "Dude, here's another one." I observed and bent down to show him. Still kneeling on the ground, I turned around and glanced up at him." I think she's leaving a trail. This is one smart girl." I looked over at him and he was still examining the cloth in his hands.

"We have to head back..." he said gripping the tannish material in his fist stubbornly and turning away.

"Dude," I started, calling after him. "we can't leave now. She's been gone for a week now. Any minute we waste could be-"

"Jack, I don't want to fight with you again. Luke's expecting us back by midnight."

I sighed. How do I get him to agree with me? I don't like this new responsible Jerry...since when does he of all people think before he acts?

"Okay, I know this isn't the smartest idea, but...you said it before. We are going to rescue her. And I don't think I would be able to sleep at night thinking that we turned up an opportunity of getting her back." I looked up at him hopefully, not talking my eyes off of him as I waited for a response.

"Fine," he agreed "but...how do we let Luke know?"

"Go back and warn him now. You can catch up with me later." I suggested as if he would just go along with. I wasn't expecting a reply.

"Dude, I'm not letting you walk in unknown territory by yourself in the middle of the night." he protested, which stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Sorry dude. I'm not heading back this time. I'm going whether you come with me, or go back home to notify Luke." I spoke firmly, looking into his eyes.

He sighed as I started off into the woods and began searching for more clues. The fact that a girl was out here somewhere was my motivation. I will not turn back until I rescue her.

Thanks for reading and please review! What happened to all my reviewers? Please leave me suggestions guys. I'm on chapter 6 right now and I'm having a little writers block. I love to hear what you guys think because it inspires me to write more and helps me improve.

TheSoccerLife


	5. Give One, Take One

Sorry guys! I don't know what the hell happened, but something squished all the writing of this chapter into a single paragraph. That really sucks because this was supposed to be a really good chapter...I hope you will reread it because it was probably really confusing! Again, I'm really sorry!

Jerry's POV

I came to the conclusion that it was pointless to convince Jack to head back with me. When he puts his mind to something, he doesn't think straight.

I sighed and decided to head back home and tell Luke.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'll probably be scolded for leaving Jack to wander around in unknown woodland, even though there was nothing I could do to avoid us splitting up, aside from joining him on his impetuous mission. The best plan of action was to return home immediately and inform Luke of the situation. If I went with Jack, yes we'd be together, but Luke would fear the worst happened to us.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I detected rustling in the dead, eerie silence of the forest. Darkness surrounded me, and the only light I had was the faint shining of the moon through the treetops.

An uneasiness stirred in my stomach, but I just shrugged it off. It's probably just a wild animal and I'll be home in like twenty minutes.

However, I became more and more nervous as the subtle crunching of the leaves grew closer. I quickened my pace, and my heart pounded against my chest. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, and I was now in a full out sprint.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I shrieked in my signature freak-out scream as a clumsily dashed through the forest.

Jack's POV

I have been following this trail for about an hour now. It has been silent up until now, aside from the occasional hooting of an owl, or rustling of a small animal scurrying away into hiding.

I heard what I assumed to be yet another mouse, but soon realized it was something much bigger. Getting into my fighting stance, I was ready and alert. As the sound grew closer, my nerves were beading on my face in the form of sweat. The crunching of the leaves morphed into footsteps as the seconds passed.

I twisted and turned, my eyes wide and full of fear. I would never admit it, but I was terrified. Never in my life have I ever felt this way. I've been nervous, but I've never gotten to the point where I wanted to turn around and head home.

I spun around and took a step backwards, tripping over a fallen tree branch. Stumbling onto the ground, I felt something slice into my skin. Not even taking the time to notice where I was cut, I jumped to my feet, and attempted an escape from this mysterious stranger.

At this point, I had no idea where I was going. I just wanted to get the hell away from here.

I was running aimlessly through the woods, snapping little twigs with every step. My mind racing and breath heavy, I glanced up and saw a dark figure headed my way. Before I could react, we collided.

Again, I tumbled onto the ground. I was laying on my back, gazing up at the sky. I sat up and winced in pain. Exhaustion taking over my body, I was breathing heavily.

My eyes felt groggy as I tried to keep them open. I peered up and saw that same dark figure.

As my eyes focused in on it, I realized it was a girl. Her messy blond pig tails were filthy and wisps of hair stuck out in countless directions, some brushing over her eyes. She held my gaze. My eyes were transfixed on her fearful yet icy blue orbs, her ripped, worn, clothing hanging off her body.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, looking into my eyes with a bitter glare.

I was still in a daze, so I didn't answer right away.

"I will not go back to that place with you. I don't know who the f**k you people think you are, but you can't just keep me hostage. All I want is to be with my brother. He is all I have left and you guys ripped him away from me. You beat him and left him on the ground to die. Because of you, he may not even be alive anymore. You ruined my life, you son of b**ch!" With every word she spoke, her voice cracked with tears.

Oh my god. It's her...

I went to stand up, but before I could, she grabbed me and slammed me against a tree. She held on to the collar of my shirt and used her other hand to hold my right arm against the tree.

"Did you listen to a word I said, you little f**ker!"

My ears hurt like hell from her screaming into them. I went to say something, but I grimaced in pain. My current position was putting so much pressure on my back.

"Yeah, I hope it hurts!"

"I'm not...who you think I am." I could barely get out those words. The discomfort in my back was excruciating. I shut my eyes to try and make the pain subside.

"Do you really think I'll fall for that sh**!" she screamed and pressed my back into the tree again, causing me to groan in pain.

Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes. I held them back. I will not cry in front of a girl; I'm not that weak.

"Please...I'm here to rescue you...Mike...your brother...he's back at my village..." Immediately after hearing me say her brother's name, she loosed her grip on me. Her eyes softened and became full of regret.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry..." she let go of me, and I struggled to stand. I took a step forward and fell to the ground.

"I'm...fine..." I said out of breath and attempting to pull myself off the canopy of the chilly, midnight woods.

"You're hurt..."

"No...I'm fine..." I said, but I winced in pain.

"Oh, shut up. You suck at lying ya know." she said and put an arm around my shoulder for support.

"Yeah, and you suck at meeting new people." I said and half-smiled.

"Dude, I have kinda had a traumatic week." She returned the smile.

Then, we heard another rustling. We ducked behind a bush and crouched down.

"I hope it's not another you..." I whispered.

She glared at me.

"Shut up...it's them..." she whispered back.

I peered through the spaces between the leaves of the bush and watched a figure emerge out of the trees. Oh...my...god...Kai...?

I glanced over at her and she shuddered at the sight of him. It's him...his people took her...

Anger built up inside of me. That son of a b**ch! I wanted nothing more than to step out of my hiding place and beat the sh** out of him. I felt like such a pussy hiding in the bushes, but I couldn't risk losing Mike's sister. I decided it was smart to just wait until he leaves.

When he finally gave up, he cursed and headed back the same direction he had come. Good, he's given up...for now.

I looked over at her again and noticed that she was still frozen with fear.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Uh...yeah...yeah I'm fine...lets just uh...go back to your village..." she stuttered with her gaze down.

"Hey, did he do something to you?" I questioned, grabbing her wrist.

She looked into my eyes, but didn't say a word. When she broke our gaze, I realized she had an infected scar on her forearm.

"Did he do that to you?" I asked, looking at her injury and then back up at her. She didn't meet my gaze.

Ignoring my question, she asked "You coming?" as she stood up and brushed herself off.

I sighed and said "Yep, let's go." I went to stand up, but I grimaced in pain.

"Okay, we're not going anywhere until I look at your back."

"But-"

"Just shut up and let me check it, okay?"

"Fine." I reply.

She tentatively lifted up the back of my tannish shirt.

"Dude, how'd you get that?"

"Get what?"

"The gash that stretches across your back." she responded looking at me wide-eyed.

"Oh, uh...I tripped over a tree branch..." I said embarrassed as she ripped off the sleeve of her shirt and began wrapping up my injury.

To my surprise, she didn't laugh.

"You didn't know it was there?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, not really...well, not until you crushed me into that tree..."

"Yeah...I'm really sorry..." she apologized, finishing up with wrapping my back.

She looked over at me.

"Don't worry about it...you had no idea that I wasn't from Kai's village..." I said his name like it was a sin.

"Whose Kai?"

"That guy we saw earlier. He's my..." I paused for a moment "cousin, unfortunately." I told her, ashamed.

"He's your cousin?" she questioned backing away from me a little.

"Yeah...he may be my cousin, but he will never be family." I replied, looking at the ground.

After a long awkward pause, she asked sarcastically "You know, I'd love to sit here all night and talk with you, but can we leave now?"

"Sure, we just have one problem: I can't walk." I replied, feeling helpless, and I hated it...

"I'll help you, here." she said holding out her hand. I took it and pulled myself up off the ground. When I got to my feet, I winced in pain. "You okay?" she asked, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." I lied, pain evident in my voice.

We started back down the path that I followed.

"So uh, I don't know your name." I said, half smiling.

She laughed lightly and said "I'm Kim."

"Jack."

There was a short pause."Where's your village?"

Unsure of how to answer her, I searched my mind for the right words. "It's not exactly, easy to explain..." I started, still thinking. "First, we do have to walk back to the remains of your village though. And then, I know the way back home by heart from there. I have been out everyday looking for you." Sh**...did I really just say that? That made it sound like finding her wasn't important to me.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, your brother seems really lost without you and my friend and I felt like we really needed to find you, so yeah. We have been searching day and night." Really, I said it again...

"Thank you." Her words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"For what?" I was puzzled.

"I never really said it, but thank you, for rescuing me."

"Don't thank me. I didn't really do anything."

"Oh, shut up." Does she start every sentence with that phrase? I couldn't deny it though, it was kinda cute. "Without you, I would have been all alone running away from them. I would have no idea where I was going. This is the first time I've felt safe for a while. So yeah, you did do something."

We spent the rest of the way, in a comfortable silence.

Kim's POV

When we reached the remains of my village, I froze.

A lone tear escaped my eye and I noticed Jack was looking at me concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..." I lied, looking away. I don't like looking weak, especially not in front of him. Even though he saved me, I don't want him to pity me.

"You know, it's okay to cry. It doesn't make you look weak. It shows how much you truly cared about someone or something. And obviously this is your whole life, in ashes..." his words comforted me. I only just met him, yet I can tell he's not like most guys.

"Thanks, but...I'm done crying. It's over. It happened. And there's nothing I can do. All I want to do now is see my brother again..." I replied, staring at the ground. Still, I didn't like being vulnerable.

Jack's POV

"Okay, then lets get going. It's about a half hour walk from here." I responded. I saw right through her. She was hiding behind her confidence She's that kind of girl that is so sure of who she is, yet I feel like who she is is hard to understand. There's just something about her that is...different and special. I only just met her, yet I feel like I want to help her. Like I need to save her.

I abandoned these thoughts though. She was just a girl.

Kim's POV

When we came to a large oak tree, Jack stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" I questioned.

He didn't respond and stepped away from my support. Hobbling over to the oak tree, he began examining the trunk.

"What are you doing..." I trailed off as I watched him open a mini door that was carved out of the tree. He entered the base of the tree and I followed, close behind him.

I scanned the inside of the tree. It was like a small dome. I peered up and noticed a ladder that faded way into the darkness above.

"Whoa...What is this place?"

"This, Kim...is the entrance to my village."

"Your village is up in the trees?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, try to keep your voice down. The whole point of this secret entrance, is to keep others out."

"Sorry...so do we just climb up the ladder?"

"yep..."

"So...How the hell are you going to climb it?"

"That's a very good question." I responded, wondering the exact same thing.

"Jack, is that you?" I heard a voice call from above.

"Yeah Luke; it's me."

"Whose with you? I thought I heard a girl."

"Oh, I found Mike's sister."

"Holy sh**! Really? I'll go get Mike."

"Wait, Luke?"

"Yeah."

"I hurt my back pretty bad, so I can't climb the ladder."

"Okay, I'll be down there to get you."

"So much for trying to be quiet..." I muttered.

"What?" he asked, obviously not hearing what I had said.

"Uh...never mind..."

Jack's POV

Once we had successful reached the top, people emerged out of their houses. Even though the rising sun barely peaked above the horizon, everybody was curious about the new girl.

I trekked back over to my house and woke Mike up.

"Dude, wake up."

"Why, it's f**king early..." he groaned.

"Because I got Kim back." I said smiling.

He shot out of bed and said "What?" in disbelief and confusion.

"Yeah I found her; she's over by the climbing tree."

"Holy sh** Jack!" he yelled as we ran out the door. Well...he ran... I just kind of made my way over, trailing far behind him. Holy sh**, my back hurt like hell!

From a distance, I watched them meet each other's gaze, happy tears falling from Kim's eyes.

"Mike!" she exclaimed as she ran into his arms, just about knocking him over.

Mike steadied himself and then spoke almost in tears "Oh my god Kim, you're alive. I thought I'd never see you again."

Just when I felt like everything was going to be okay, Luke came up to me and asked "Hey Jack? Where's Jerry?"

Okay, well...I hope you guys reread it. Again, I'm really sorry about the glitch, but it's fixed now! I hope some of you guys will review now because today's my birthday! Oh, and I think I figured out where I want to go with this story for the next chapter, but please suggest things for me to incorporate into this!

TheSoccerLife


	6. Past Troubles, New Beginnings

Hey guys! I'm sorry that there was a glitch again where it squished everything into one huge paragraph. I don't know why it does this, but this is what the chapter was supposed to look like.

Kim's POV

"Oh my god Kim, you're alive. I thought I'd never see you again." My brother spoke to me.

Relief flooded my mind as I crashed into my brother's arms, happy tears flowing freely down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, and my muscles loosened.

In one day, everything I had was gone. And in the past week my life was...I shuttered at the very thought of it...It's over, and it happened. This moment is supposed to be happy, and it was the only thing that kept me going.

My eyes fluttered open, and I glanced over at Jack. His face was...broken, and his normally bright brown eyes were dreary, full of regret and sorrow. A lone year was threatening to fall out of his eye.

His fists clenched with rage, he turned around and bolted for the climbing tree.

I faintly heard the guy who had helped Jack up the ladder call after him. My mind was too focused on Jack's sudden change of mood to comprehend what exactly he had said.

Too absorbed with the current situation, I hadn't noticed that Mike had pulled away from our embrace, worry and confusion etched on his face.

"Kim, is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

I didn't meet his gaze or even answer his question.

I simply jogged over to find Jack, leaving Mike puzzled.

Something had obviously gone wrong. Moments ago, I was supporting Jack just so he could walk, and he had been practically carried up the ladder. For him to just sprint away and climb down the ladder by himself, bewildered me.

Reaching the ladder, I swiftly climbed down and planted my feet firmly on the ground. I searched for the door in the darkness of the truck. When I pushed on a certain area, the door gave way, and I stumbled out.

"Ahh!" The sudden release of the door caught me off guard.

I remained on the ground for a moment, scanning the woods. Then, I got to my feet and closed the wooden door.

"Jack?" I called out hesitantly.

Even though the sun had risen slightly higher in the sky, it had not reached the height of the towering evergreens, resulting in the eerie silence and 'mood' of the forest.

I started away from the climbing tree and searched for Jack's trail.

Before I could get far, I heard a rustling. I spun around, frantically looking around.

"Jack?" I repeated again, shakily. The silence was unnerving.

I felt like something was watching my every move, as I twisted and turned, trying to find the source of the noise. The sound of the air whistling through the trees brought chills to my spine.

"Kim?"

I whipped around and was met with the face of my brother.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Kim, are you okay? What happened? Why did you run out all of a sudden?"

I didn't respond right away. I glanced to my left and then back up into Mike's eyes.

"Jack..."

"What about him?"

"I don't know...he just...ran away..."

There was a pause as he thought about my response. "Well, I don't know why he would do that, but...lets just head back Kim..."

He turned away from me.

"No." I said stubbornly.

He stopped in his tracks and walked back up to me.

"Kim, I know your worried about him, but you have only know him for a few hours. Jack is smart. He can take care of himself-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He looked puzzled at my sudden outburst. "Jack just ran away for no reason! Doesn't that concern you at all?...You can't just leave someone, knowing they may get hurt. You don't just pack up and go without saying goodbye..." My voice cracked with tears.

"Kim..." my brother started "we aren't still talking about Jack are we?"

"No..." I sobbed.

He pulled me into a hug and attempted to comfort me.

"I know how much it hurts Kim, and I don't understand it either. How could he just leave without telling us? How could he just leave us behind? But I do know one thing...I...I thought I...I thought I lost you Kim...I..."

I ended or embrace and interrupted him. "Mike...you don't have to-"

"Yes I do, Kim. I need to take responsibility for what happened. I should have just gotten us away from the village as soon as possible. I should have known better. I should have protected you-"

"But you did try to protect me Mike. You did the best that you could. And I don't blame you for what happened. Don't beat yourself up about it. We are together now and that's what really matters...Mike, I love you...and I really hope you know that." I finish looking into his eyes and laying a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

He doesn't meet my gaze and replies "I love you too, but...I can't just let this go..."

We gazed into each others eyes for a moment, as if we were trying to understand each other. We were so close and practically inseparable since we were born that just by looking at our expressions, we can instantly know what's bothering the other.

Without another word, he made his way back over to the climbing tree and disappeared behind the wooden door.

A brisk breeze swept through as I stood there, contemplating my conversation with Mike.

8am...

I woke up in a little wooden building, laying on a tiny bed. My arm and a few of my scrapes and bruises were wrapped up with creamy-white bandages. I glanced up and noticed another girl in the room. She had long, blonde hair flowing off her shoulders and I assumed she was in her late teens to early twenties.

Last night, the village leader recommended that I stay in the infirmary over night. I figured I may as well because I did have a pretty severe gash in my arm that didn't heal properly and I didn't want to bother them by asking for a place to stay.

The blonde turned around and noticing that I'd woken up said "Good morning Kim! How are you feeling?" She flashed me a warm smile as she made her over to me.

"Um...pretty good." I responded, sitting up in bed. As we continued to talk, I pulled off some of my mini bandages.

"That's good. Would you like me to change the wrap on your arm?" she offered.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

As she cautiously removed the material from my arm, I noticed the area around my injury was a little red and swollen.

"Looks like it's healing okay. This is completely normal. I'll just reapply some dressing and wrap your arm again."

When she finished up, I asked "So, am I free to go?"

"Of course." she replied. "Luke came by after you had fallen asleep. He said that he would like to get you settled into your house."

"Luke?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to mention. Luke's our leader."

"Okay, thank you so much ma'am-"

"You make me feel so old...I'm Abby, Luke's sister, and as you can tell, I'm the doctor."

"Oh, well...thank you so much Abby." I said as I got up off the bed and gave her a hug goodbye.

Before I could leave the infirmary, Abby called after me. "Oh, and Kim? Luke kind of wanders around, so ask around if anyone's seen him. And also, stop by the infirmary tomorrow so I can check up on your arm."

"Okay, I will! Thanks for everything. Bye!" I said waving,

I started off back towards the climbing tree, passing a few houses and crossing some bridges along the way.

When the climbing tree was in sight, I spotted two girls around my age discussing something. It seemed pretty serious, so I didn't want to interrupt, but I had to find out if they've seen Luke.

As the girls came closer into view, I noticed that the one was a tall brunette with stick-straight hair and the other was a little shorter with light brown curls bouncing over her shoulders.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading a chapter written entirely on Kim's POV. Again, I'm really sorry for the glitch! Please review!

TheSoccerLife


	7. Settling In

Hey guys! I literally just finished writing this! Hope you enjoy!

Grace's POV

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked irritably.

"I didn't want to wake you-"

"But Mika, Jack and Jerry are like our closest guy friends!" I countered.

"Grace, the other day you called Jack an arrogant fag and chased Jerry down screaming, 'Jerry! I'm going to f**king kill you!'"

I glared at her.

Instantly, her face lightened up and a smirk formed on her face.

"For the last time, Mika, I. Do. Not. Like. Jerry!"

Mika rolled her eyes and laughed at me, as I crossed my arms in denial.

Just then, a sweet voice asked curiously, "Um, sorry to interrupt, but do you guys know where Luke is?"

I turned around and faced her. She was a cute, blonde girl, an inch or two shorter than me. Her left arm was wrapped up and I noticed she had a few bruises scattered across her body. She was bright and cheerful at the moment, yet her eyes appeared exhausted.

Mika glanced up at me and I assumed she didn't know where Luke was either. Nobody ever really knows. One minute he's talking to you, and the next he's gone, off to who knows where.

I looked over at the new girl and responded, "Sorry, we don't." After a pause I continued. "Are you new here?"

"...Yeah, I'm Kim."

"Oh, well...I'm Grace and this is Mika."

"Wait..." Mika started and we both turned to her. "Kim as in, Mike's brother?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're our new roommate!" Mika replied excitedly.

"Really!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah, Grace and I were just heading back there now."

"I guess we can come with you to pick up your stuff first." I offered, only to be nudged by Mika.

"What?" I whispered so Kim couldn't hear.

She gave me a knowing look and I understood.

I glanced over at Kim and her ecstatic mood had vanished as she stared at her feet.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Kim. I didn't-"

"It's fine, Grace. Don't worry about it." She flashed me a warm smile.

Despite the fact that she accepted my apology, I still felt terrible and the awkwardness remained, lingering in the air.

"So, uh...Lets get going." Mika suggested trying to relieve the tension.

Mika's POV

When we arrived at our house, I pulled out my key from my pack and opened the door.

I slipped off my shoes and pack, and then I turned to Kim.

"So, here we are." I stated.

"You guys get a house all to yourself?!" Kim questioned in disbelief.

"Yep, all the kids do when we turn nine. It's supposed to help us learn responsibility." Grace confirmed.

Kim scanned the room, eyes wide.

"You're so lucky!" Kim beamed.

After a pause she asked.

"So, where should I sleep?"

"..."

"Sorry, we don't really have a bed for you." Grace replied awkwardly.

"It's cool; this couch looks pretty comfortable to me."

"Are you sure?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, it beats the cold, hard forest floor."

There was an awkward pause of silence. She seemed to be thinking back to all that's happened recently.

After a moment, she went on, attempting to change the subject. We took a seat on the coach as we talked.

"So uh...how is life like here? You know, being protected up here from other people, and what about school?"

"It's pretty cool. It's nice not having to worry about any attacks on or village. And as for school, we don't have regular school here. When we are younger, like five, six, we learn to read and write, and basic math from our parents or any adult really. Then, when we turn seven, we start taking classes about survival, like life science classes, karate, bow and arrow...stuff like that. I don't know how your old village was, but our way of life is pretty unique here." Grace explained.

"Yeah, like Grace said, we still have school, it's just, it's not very structured. There's organization to it, but it changes from day to day." I added.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, so do you know karate, or how to use a bow and arrow?" Grace asked curiously.

"Yeah, karate is like my life. My brother and I have known karate for as long as I can remember. And I know a little bit about a bow and arrow."

"So, you're pretty good?" I asked.

"At karate? I guess; I'm a black belt...the bow and arrow? I'm okay."

"That's great! Grace and I spend most of our time at our dojo. It's my favorite part of our village! You have to meet our Sensei, Rudy, sometime. He's really funny. Maybe you could even join the dojo."

"Yeah, sounds like fun..." Kim trailed off. Her eyes were focused on something in the distance.

Kim's POV

"Kim? You okay?" Grace asked me concerned.

"Yeah..." I breathed. "Do you guys know Jack?" I asked, not breaking my gaze out the window.

"Yeah, he's one of our closest friends. Why?" Mika questioned.

"He's back..." I responded, finally looking back at Mika and Grace.

"Really?! Is anyone with him?" Grace exclaimed, whipping around to look out the window.

"Let me go talk to him." I said, ignoring her question and walking out the door.

I jogged over to him and called out "Jack!"

"Kim..." he replied, glancing over at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried. His clothing was ripped and dirt streaked across his originally white rolled-up-long-sleeved shirt. Cuts and bruises covered his body, and his right hand supported his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Jack..."

"What?"

"You're not fine."

"Yes, I am Kim. I have just a few scrapes, nothing major."

Annoyed, I lightly kicked him in his side. He winced in pain, as the my foot made contact and stumbled onto the ground.

"Yeah...you're fine...Nothing major..." I scoffed sarcastically.

Jack rolled his eyes and said "Okay...maybe I'm a little hurt..."

"A little? Jack, I bet you can't even stand back up on your own." I countered.

"Well, I wouldn't be on the ground if you didn't kick me." He responding smiling.

"Oh, shut up. You're such a baby..." I returned the smile as he grabbed my hand and pulled himself up off the ground.

"Jack!"

We spun around and noticed Grace and Mika walking up to us. They ran into him and practically knocked him over in a hug.

"Ow..Ow...take it easy guys..." Jack said laughing.

"Sorry!" Grace and Mika apologized simultaneously.

"We are just so happy that you're okay..." Grace said relieved, but she trailed off.

"I know you're worried about Jerry, Grace. And I'm sorry, but...I couldn't find him..." Jack said defeated.

"I just hope he's okay..." Grace replied with a weak smile.

"Don't worry Grace. I'm sure Jerry's fine. We will find him, okay?" Jack tried to comfort Grace, and she just nodded sadly in response.

Grace and Mika said there goodbyes, hugging Jack one last time and heading back for their house.

Jack was staring off out at the mountains in the distance. He walked over to a bridge and sat the edge. I followed him and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I started, gripping his forearm. " 'Are' you okay?"

"...I honestly don't even know anymore Kim..."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Jerry?"

After a pause he said "He's like a brother to me. We were both separated from our families when we were really little. I don't even remember what my..."

"Jack, you don't need to tell me everything."

Ignoring me, he went on. "Kim, I don't even remember what my parents and younger sister looked like. Every time I look back, all I see is Jerry. And that's why, he's more than a friend to me. He truly his my brother and its all my fault that he's gone..." He finished looking into my eyes.

"How can it be your fault?"

"Because I left him to find you-" He responded rather harshly and rudely, so I cut him off.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"No, Kim. I didn't mean it like th-"

"It's my fault that I was kidnapped?! It's my fault that you had to save me?! I can take care of myself, Jack!"

"No, you can't."

"Excuse me?"

"Kim, when you saw Kai, you looked so nervous and shaky. What did he do to you? Obviously if you could take care of yourself, he wouldn't have scared you that much."

I didn't respond.

I got to my feet and stormed away.

"Kim?"

"Save it Jack. I'm sorry about your friend Jerry, but..."

"But what?"

I didn't reply right away. Kai...that boy brought chills to my spine. I couldn't tell him what happened...

"Goodbye Jack..."

I didn't look back, yet I knew he was looking at me.

I slammed the door to Grace and Mika's house.

"Kim? Is everything okay?" Grace asked.

"Yeah...what just happened between you and Jack?" Mika asked.

"He's just full of sh**..." I muttered.

"Kim, if he said anything to you, don't take it personally okay. I've known Jack for five years now and he would never hurt you on purpose. He is just a little lost right now, without Jerry by his side." Grace explained.

"Whatever...hey, I'm gonna go and see my brother to let him know I'm okay. I haven't seen him since last night..."

"Kay.."

"See ya later."

I walked out the door and realized I didn't know where Mike was staying.

I didn't want to talk to Jack right now, but I needed to find out where my brother was.

"Hey Jack? Do you know where my brother is staying?"

"Yeah, at mine and Jerry's house."

"Of coarse..." I said under my breath.

"I'll show you there?"

"Fine," I agreed "but I'm still mad at you..."

Mike's POV

Everybody was gone...Jerry never came back last night, Jack went after him, and last time I saw Kim was when she and I were talking out by the bottom of the climbing tree

God, my life is f**ked up...

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

"Kim, Jack!" I exclaimed in shock as I hugged Kim and bro-hugged Jack.

"Hey, Mike. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay."

"I honesty thought I lost you again."

"You won't ever again Mike. I promise...So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah...are you going somewhere today?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then see ya tomorrow."

"Bye!" I said shutting the door.

As I turned, Jack asked me confused "Where are you going tonight?"

" 'We' are going to get your friend back." I stated

"What?!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"It's just, I thought you were still mad at me..."

"I am, but this Jerry kid did nothing wrong." I smirked and headed for the climbing tree.

Jack laughed lightly behind me and followed.

Thanks for reading and please review! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but I thought the Kim and Jack moments were kinda funny and cute. The next chapter is going to be full of suspense, so look forward to next Wednesday! And please give me suggestions! I only have a vague idea for the next chapter!

TheSoccerLife


	8. The Impetuous Journey

Here's the next chapter! If all of the words are squished together, it's just a glitch, so check back in a half an hour and it should be fixed.

Kim's POV

"Hey, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, the last time we were in the woods..." he trailed off. We were currently in the forest, on a mission to find Jack's missing friend.

"Yeah, Jack. I'm sure. After all, it is 'my' fault that he's gone." I assured him, but I couldn't help but mess with him a little.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"I know. I just overreacted." I apologized, hoping that he would just let it go. I feared that he would go back to asking me what his cousin had done to me.

"No, you didn't really. It just slipped out of my mouth and-"

"Jack, it's okay." I said, laughing at the fact that he was still trying to explain himself.

"I know, but..."

"Jack?" He glanced at me as we walked. "I know what it's like..." He gave me a confused look so I went on. "to lose somebody that you care about..."

"Of coarse you do! And that's why this little thing is tearing me apart. I'm being so selfish. Your whole village was...and I lose one person...and I just...lose it..."

"It's okay Jack. Jerry's disappearance is still new and fresh in your mind. I lost my village over a week ago now. I'm not over it, but as cliche as it sounds, 'time heals.'"

"I know, just...ever since he's gone missing, I haven't been acting like myself. And now, I'm talking to a girl about how I feel. I'm a dude..."

I laughed and replied. "Girls like that you know?"

"What? Guys who act like pussies." he scoffed.

"No, guys who actually have a heart."

"Are you saying I'm a softy?!" he asked in horror. His reaction was so cute...did I just think that?

"No...maybe...kinda...yeah..." I smirked at him and laughed.

"Okay, then we better find Jerry soon to knock some sense into me."

I think he meant for that to be funny, but it came out serious. His smile vanished and he looked ahead, deep in thought.

"Hey," I started, gripping his forearm. "We're going to find him, okay?"

He looked at me and nodded. "I just hope it doesn't cost me anything along the way..."

After a long pause of staring into each other's eyes, he continued. "Kim, what did he do to you?"

Jack didn't have to clarify who 'he' was. He meant Kai...

I shuttered at the thought if it, and a lone tear escaped my eye.

"I..." I tried to speak, but no words came out. "Hey, the sun is setting, why don't we set up camp for the night?" I suggested in attempt to avoid this conversation.

"Kim..."

I ignored him and said "I'll go get some fire wood, and you find us a place we can stay for the night, okay?"

He sighed and replied "Okay, just...be careful."

I nodded and headed off deeper into the woods in search of fire wood.

I couldn't tell him what Kai did.

Jack's already not himself right now and even though he and I were just laughing not all that long ago, the littlest things could make him go crazy. If he knew what Kai did, he would probably go off into the woods in search of him.

I couldn't let him put himself in danger like that. He is too vulnerable right now - although I'm sure he would deny it - and don't want him to feel like he 'needs' to help me. I like to fight my own battles.

Besides, the reason we are out here is to find Jerry. Not to fix all my problems.

After I had collected a couple sizable wood blocks, several skinnier twigs, and some dead grass to start the fire, I returned to the campsite.

I noticed that Jack had found a nice spot to settle for the night.

"Hey." I greeted, startling him.

"Holy sh**!"

"Dude, relax...it's just me..."

"Oh uh...Let's just uh...start the fire..." he said awkwardly, obviously embarrassed.

The sky was now pitch black and the only light we had came from a few twinkling stars, the crescent moon and the little bit that our fire provide us with. A breeze swept through the woods and nearly blew out the fire.

Jack and I were currently sitting next to one another, up against a log we had found earlier.

"We really were not thinking when we came out here unprepared." I stated trembling in the night air. The fire offered us little warmth.

"Yeah and whose fault is that?"

"Hey, you could have said something before we left. This isn't all my fault. Besides, I actually started the fire." I defended.

Just then, a breeze swept through and blew out the fire. Instantly, nearly all the light and warmth we had had vanished.

Jack looked at me and smirked in victory.

"Shut up..." I muttered. "Jack, what if we freeze to death?" I said terrified.

He laughed.

"Hey, I'm serious."

"Kim, we won't freeze to death. Just stay close to me and try to get some sleep." he replied softly.

I snuggled up against him and in a few moments, his warmth had been enough for me to fall asleep.

Jack's POV

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was a little blonde head snuggled into my chest. My arms were wrapped securely around her waist and her hands gripped my T-shirt.

This must have happened while we were sleeping...I didn't want to move. Kim asleep in my arms was just so cute. She looked so adorable when she slept.

No madder how much I wanted to just lay here, I had to find a way to get up without waking her.

I didn't want her to feel embarrassed. I mean, she doesn't know me that well.

I carefully removed my arms from around her and slowly pried open her fists.

She stirred a little bit in her sleep, so I remained still for a few moments.

Once I had successfully moved away from her embrace, I heard a voice say "Nice try..."

I looked down at her as she smiled up at me. "You were awake?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"I actually woke up before you, but I wanted to see what you would do if you though I was asleep." she explained. "You seemed pretty content..." She smirked at me.

I didn't know what to say.

"Are you hungry?"

"You really are a softy."

I smiled.

"I said, are you hungry?"

She didn't respond. She just burst out laughing and I couldn't help, but laugh too.

"Okay...you had your fun. Do you want something to eat or not?" I asked, still smiling.

Mike's POV

The sun shone brightly through the window, making me stir in my sleep.

I opened my eyes lazily and glanced over at Jack's bed. It was empty...

Did he ever come back last night?

I sat up on my bed and half walked half stumbled over to Jack's dresser. He lets me borrow some of his clothes, so I grabbed a T shirt and slipped it over my head. I grabbed my hoodie and was out the door, on my to find Kim.

I didn't really know where she was staying, but I figured someone would.

It was pretty early in the morning, so it was a little chilly. There was a light breeze that swept through the tree tops, but the bright sun rising over the horizon was a nice contrast.

I made my way over a short bridge and spotted a girl with short, brown hair that flowed just passed her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm Mike. I was just wondering if you knew my sister, Kim Crawford."

She turned around and faced me. For a moment she had an unreadable expression on her face,"Oh, hi!" she greeted cheerfully, the odd expression quickly vanishing. "My name's Mika. And yes, she's staying at my house."

She looked oddly familiar to me...

"Really? Is she there now?"

"No, she uh...never came back last night."

"Oh, I hope she's okay...she told me she was going somewhere last night and the last time I saw her was..." My face lit up in realization.

"What?"

"Do you know Jack?"

"Yeah, he's a friend. Why?"

"I'm staying at his place and he never came back last night either. And the last time I saw Kim, she was with Jack."

"Jerry..." Mika muttered.

"You think they went after him?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yeah...I can believe they didn't let any of us know..."

"We have to find them!" I exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry, Mike. Jack is young, but he's one of the most skilled scouts that we have here. Kim is safe with him."

"I know...but it still worries me that they are not back yet. And why didn't they tell anyone?"

Mika shrugged and said "Maybe he likes her."

I was a little surprised and confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He might have been distracted and forgotten to tell us."

I considered what she said for a moment. "Still...I really thought I was never going to see her again and..." I blinked back the tears."I just can't lose her again..."

"Do you want to come back to my place and wait for her to come back?" she offered

"Sure." I smiled

She started off down the path to her house and I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful and her accent was really cute.

When we arrived at her house, Grace walked out the door. I guess she and Mika are roommates.

I noticed dry tear stains on her cheeks and I don't blame her for crying. Jerry had introduced me to her before he went missing, and they seemed pretty close.

"Grace..." Mika said worriedly. She turned back to me and before she could say anything, I spoke up.

"I'll come back later."

"No, you don't have to leave."

"I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable Mika. She needs you right now." I gave her a half smile and said "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah...it was nice meeting you too." she responded, disappointment slightly evident in her voice.

"Oh, and Mika, if you wouldn't mind, could you let me know when Kim comes back?"

"Of coarse. See you later Mike!" she exclaimed.

She closed the door and I laughed at how cute she was.

On my way back to Jack's house, I couldn't stop worrying about Kim.

I swear Jack, if anything happens to Kim, it's on you...

Sorry for getting you guys exited last chapter about this one being suspenseful...the next chapter after this is going to be suspenseful. However, I did add a lot of Jack and Kim into this chapter so I hope that makes up for it!

TheSoccerLife


	9. The Deal

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating last Wednesday...it's just I have so much going on right now and I'm sorry to say that I probably wont we able to update every Wednesday. This chapter is long though, so that should make up for it!

Jack's POV

"You hide out behind this bush; I'll be up in this tree." Kim ordered.

"And since when do you know so much about hunting?" I smirked.

She smiled at me and said "You think I can't hunt? What, because I'm a girl?"

"No..."

She crossed her arms and said "You wanna bet?"

I laughed a little and she glared at me. "Wait, you were serious?"

"Yeah, but...you know what? We don't have to. I'm already better than you." she claimed and turned her back on me.

"You're better than me...and how do you figure that Kim?"

She faced me and replied "I made you cry when I first met you."

"Hey, that's no fair. I hurt my back." I protested.

"Yeah...the same back that seems to have made a miraculous recovery?"

"What's you're point Kim?"

"Fight me."

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"You heard me."

"Kim, I'm not going to fight you." I said and walked away.

Just then, I felt something make contact with back. I tumbled onto the ground.

I rolled over on my back and looked up at Kim. A smile formed on her face.

"Fine...you want to fight...then lets fight."

After a serious of punches, kicks, blocks and dodges, Kim took a step back and tripped over a tree branch.

She fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thud. I lost my balance and fell on top of her.

Just before I crushed her, I stopped myself by putting my hands on the ground next to her head.

"I think I won." Kim stated, looking up into my eyes.

We both laughed as I got off of her and helped her up.

Grace's POV

"Thanks Mika."

"For what?"

"Being the best friend I could ever ask for."

She smiled at me and I pulled her in for a hug.

"So...enough about me. What were you doing with Mike?"

"He was just worried about Kim, so I invited him over."

"Yeah...that's why you invited him over."

"What?"

"Oh come on Mika. I saw the way you looked at him, and he's really cute. I hadn't noticed when we found him unconscious, but he's really attractive."

"Grace, I talk to one cute guy and you automatically think I'm like in love with him."

"You always tease me about Jerry."

"Yeah, but that's different. Everybody knows that you like him."

"But I don't..." I trailed off and smirked at Mika.

"What?"

"You were trying to change the subject. That so means you like him!" I squealed.

"I do no...fine, you win. He's really cute and sweet. He almost cried when he was talking about Kim."

"Awww...he's sensitive..."

"I know!"

Kim's POV

"Jack, it's getting dark."

We had been hunting all day, but with no success.

He didn't respond so I tried again. "Jack?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Kim, I know it's getting dark, but aren't you starving? We haven't eaten since before we left yesterday."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. I can't even see anything. Besides, we probably scared away anything that was close by."

Jack stood up from his spot behind the bush and sighed. I hopped down from the tree and made my way over to him.

"Let's just head back to where we slept last night...we didn't exactly get anywhere..." he muttered.

"Hey, you were the one that insisted we keep on hunting."

"It's not my fault that we couldn't catch anything. I thought you were the expert huntress." he said sarcastically.

"And I thought you were the karate ace." I countered, a smile playing on my lips.

"You were the one that tripped." he smiled back.

"You were the one that cried."

"I hurt my back-"

"Because you tripped on a branch." I finished for him.

"..Shut up..."

I smirked in victory and headed off into the woods to get some firewood.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just to get some wood. I'll meet you where we stayed last night."

"Okay..."

"I'll be fine, Jack."

"I know just, be careful."

Jack's POV

I didn't like the idea of Kim going off into the woods alone at night, but I knew I wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise.

I arrived at the old camp fire and sat down in the grass next to it.

The eeriness of the night started to settle in and I was starting to worry about Kim. She hasn't been gone long, but...I should have gone with her. Getting into an argument with her would be better than if something were to happen to her.

Before I could go back for her though, I heard a rustling in the trees. I stood up and turned around.

"Kim?"

There was no answer.

"Kim? Is that you?" I asked shakily.

The only reply was a gust of wind, whistling in the air.

"Seriously, if this is a joke it's not funny."

Just then a figure emerged from the underbrush. Even in the dark, I instantly recognized the long blonde hair and blunt facial structure.

Kai...

"Hello Jack? I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"What do you want Kai?" I spat.

He ignored my question and went on.

"I've been watching you Jack. You're out here in search of Jerry aren't you?"

"What did you do to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked.

"Stop messing with me Kai. I know you took Jerry." I clenched my fists with rage.

"And why would I do such a terrible thing? You know, why don't you keep your voice down. There's really no need to shout."

"Kai I swear-" I took a step towards him.

"You're not out here all alone are you? because I would hate to see something happen to you. There's that girl right? What was her name again? Oh that's right, Kim." He noticed my curiosity of the mention of Kim and a sick grin formed on his face.

"Leave her out of this."

"Yeah, Kim...she would be really nice in bed, don't you think so Jack?"

"Don't you 'ever' talk about her like that!" I growled.

"Calm down Jack. Why so protective over this bi**h? She's just a dumb blonde."

"That's it..." I lunged at him, but he dodged my attack.

"Still too slow. Don't you ever get better at anything?"

"Why are you here Kai?" I asked firmly while getting to my feet.

"I have an offer for you."

"I'm not interested in any offer. Now why don't you do us both a favor and f**k off!"

"Okay, fine...I guess you will never see Jerry again...your choice..."

He went to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and forced him back to face me. "Where is he?"

"I'd be happy to give him back, under one condition...I get the girl..."

"I would never let you take her."

"Why not? It's not like she actually cares about you. You're just a pussy who can't even get the girl."

"Really? When's the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"Ask Kim."

My eyes widened in shock. "Wait...you and Kim...no...no you're lying. She wouldn't..."

"Oh, she did. She's good Jack...real good..."

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. Kim slept with...Kai? No...she wouldn't...would she?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you two have a thing?"

"I..."

"Reconsider my offer Jack. All you need to do is drop off Kim where your old hideout used to be, and you'll get Jerry back. Think about it. Jerry's like your brother; you've been through everything together. Kim's just some girl you've only known for a few days. She's using you."

And just like that, he vanished. I stood, frozen in place.

I didn't even notice Kim standing in front of me.

"Jack, you okay?"

"Uh...yeah..."

Kim's POV

Ever since I came back from collecting firewood, Jack has been acting really strange. It's like he's not even listening to a word I say.

"I think we should wake up early in the morning. We can hunt a little, but I think we'd be better off searching for some berry bushes." I looked over at Jack and his eyes were practically glued to the fire in front of us. "Then maybe we can escape the aliens and return home. We'll be able to get married like we've always wanted to."

"Yeah, sure..."

I groaned.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"I just told you that we were going to escape aliens tomorrow and get married."

He finally faced me and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I was trying to see if you were paying attention, which you obviously weren't."

"...I just..."

"Jack, what's wrong? Ever since I got back you've been staring off into space."

He sighed.

"Jack..." I said, placing my hand on top of his. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

He seemed to be thinking about what I said for a moment. "No...it's nothing. I'm just tired." He replied, moving his hand out from underneath of mine. His smile was so forced and I could tell he was hiding something, but I decided to just let it go.

Just then, a breeze swept through.

"Jack, I think we should go back..."

He looked at the ground and said "Okay, but...I want or show you something first."

"What?"

He hesitated for a moment before responding and looking into my eyes "...my people's original hideout."

Like I said, I can't update as regularly as I'd like because I'm too busy, but that's not the only reason. I'm starting to lose inspiration for this story so please, review, review, review. I won't give up on this story, but I have a new idea in my head for another story and I have even started to write an outline for it. I liked this story more in the beginning...Does anyone else agree? I'm considering putting this story on hiatus for a while and starting my new story. Please review your thoughts. I love hearing what you guys have to say!


End file.
